


She wasn't the right partner

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Not for Peggy fans, Not for Steggy fans, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sharon Carter Needs a Hug, Some headcanon involved, Staron - Freeform, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve/Sharon relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: After Steve's quest to return the Infinity Stones, he and Sharon have a discussion about Peggy's less than flattering traits. Not for Peggy or Steggy fans.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 33





	She wasn't the right partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [DarkArchangelofVengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArchangelofVengeance/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Got this little idea from DarkArchangelofVengeance's 'In Which Peggy Is Not The Right Partner For Steve' and Stand with Ward and Queen's 'Court martialed.'
> 
> I'm warning one last time, this is not for Steggy or Peggy fans, so if you like the pairing or character or both and can't read this with an open mind, I suggest you use that thing they call the back button.
> 
> I used to like Steggy but the points brought up in these fics have opened my eyes to its toxicity.

Steve Rogers walked with Sharon Carter in the garden next to the Avengers Facility as they caught up with each other.

After the Battle of Earth and Tony's funeral, Steve had gone back in time through the Quantum Tunnel and returned all the Infinity Stones before coming back, and to his surprise, Sharon was there with Bucky, Sam and Bruce to greet him.

He remembered before the Battle of Wakanda, he had contacted her and she had been on her way but Thanos had done his Snap before she was able to reach, and she had been dusted unfortunately.

"So, how are you really?" Sharon asked as Steve looked at her. "I know you lost two of your best friends."

"I am….not okay", Steve said, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I used to be annoyed by Tony's quips and roll my eyes. Now I would do anything to hear them again. Even hear him insulting me again would be a boon at this point. And Natasha…"

Steve trailed off, words failing him as Sharon held his hand, not knowing why. "Hey. You don't have to be okay. It's perfectly understandable and normal."

"Thank you", Steve said gratefully when they suddenly realized they were holding hands, and let go, not sure what to make of it.

"I have to tell you something", Steve said as Sharon looked at him. "When I was returning the Stones, I almost made a huge mistake."

"What?" Sharon asked.

"During the Time Heist, I saw Peggy, and it brought back old memories and feelings", Steve said. "And while returning the Stones, I almost returned to her in the 50's, not caring about the ramifications."

"And?" Sharon prompted, no feeling disappointed, as he hadn't gone through with it or anything.

"I realized it was a coward's way out, and I was betraying everyone else who I still have", Steve said as Sharon smiled and there was a hint of pride in it. "But also because I have realized something. I always knew it deep down, but now I've realized it."

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"I know Peggy was your aunt and you loved her, so you may not like it", Steve said. "I don' think she was right for me because of something that she did once."

"What did she do?" Sharon asked.

"See, there was some attraction between us, but we hadn't started dating or anything like that, and she wasn't really giving me any proper sign, just very vague hints, even though she knew I wasn't good with women", Steve explained. "So one day, this Private called Lorraine kissed me, and Peggy saw us. She was angry, even though we hadn't been dating at the time or even agreed to see each other. After that, I was taken for the first test of my trusty shield. And Peggy shot at me. I mean, the shield deflected it, but she didn't know that. And those deflected shots could have hit someone too."

For a moment, Sharon actually looked shocked, but then her expression turned to one of understanding and realization.

"That is terrible", Sharon said, her expression not the most flattering. "And sad thing is, I can actually believe it."

"Why?" Steve asked, feeling this was going somewhere.

"When I was a kid, I was training with her once in lifting weights", Sharon said as Steve listened. "But that time, I wasn't as strong as I am now, so I failed to really do much. For some reason, she was angry as Hell, and punched the wall next to me angrily."

Steve's eyes were wide in shock at this point before understanding and realization dawned on him.

"I'm sorry to hear that", Steve said as Sharon nodded.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault", Sharon said.

"While she was a good person, I guess she had flaws and a temper", Steve said and Sharon nodded in agreement. "So not right for me."

"Good thing you didn't go through with it", Sharon said.

"Yes", Steve nodded. "Disaster averted."

And like that, they kept chatting throughout the day, this time about happier topics, before Steve finally gathered the courage to actually ask her out, and she accepted.

This was the start of a fresh and wonderful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the story, Peggy shot at Steve, and could have hurt him too. She didn't know if the shield worked or not.
> 
> And because of that scene now, I can't support the pairing.
> 
> And even if she did know the shield worked, the threat of violence was still there. How many times have we seen an abusive man punch a wall next to his wife's head? He didn't hit her, but the threat of violence was still there. No different from what Peggy did.
> 
> And they weren't dating, and all Peggy did up till that point was give Steve vague hints.
> 
> And while the thing with Sharon I added isn't really canon, I won't be surprised if that was true given what that scene told us of Peggy's temper.
> 
> Sharon is a great relationship for Steve in the comics, and an amazing character, but the MCU did her dirty for Peggy, and now Sharon is being crapped on in the comics as well to prop Peggy.
> 
> The Russos actually planned to involve her in Infinity War and Endgame and have her be with Steve, but from what I heard, Feige made them change it.
> 
> And I have lost a lot of respect for Hayley Atwell as well. She is no different from Candice Patton, as she bad-mouths other ships for Steve (mostly Staron) and she is also like Stephen Amell in that she doesn't understand her own character (or what the character is supposed to be like).
> 
> And in spite of being such a person, she got the ending she wanted *sighs*
> 
> And while I do have issues with how Steve/Sharon was done in MCU, I've seen some people call it almost incest. I don't think it is. Tell me, what's weirder? Finding out a woman you've asked out on a date is related to a woman you kissed once a long time ago (that's right!) or marrying a woman who is the aunt of a woman you asked out on a date and were romantically interested in?
> 
> Who knows they could have actually done Staron better if they weren't obsessed with Steggy? Because counting out kissing right after Peggy's funeral, I don't have issues with them at all.
> 
> Anyway, getting off my soapbox now.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other story. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
